1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair curling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair curling roller apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the positioning of hair curlers about a housing permitting their subsequent heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair curlers of various types are available in the prior art. Such structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,492; 4,572,221; 3,696,819; and 4,958,648.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for hair curling structure arranged and mounted in an array relative to other such hair curlers for ease of orientation to obtain heat during a heating procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.